All My Life
by Difinity
Summary: [Dedicated to Neko-chan] Yami is thinking about his strong feelings towards Yugi. Will a walk around town help sort out his feelings? YAOI! Y/Y *songfic*


All My Life

By: Difinity

A/N: Yippee. Heh, just a cute little song fic about YxY Also, this is dedicated to Neko-chan, since she's been feeling crummy all week. *huggles Neko-chan* ^___^

Disclaimer: …Difinity no own YuGiOh, or the song, "All My Life" by KCI & JoJo

Note: Story told from Yami's POV

Aibou's upstairs doing his homework while I'm out here, kicking a small, stray pebble. Sure, I'd love to go upstairs and be with Yugi, but somehow I can't bring myself to go up there and just sit, watching him think. It would be too much, knowing that I can't wrap my arms around him. I've wanted to for a very long time now, maybe even ever since the first time I ever gazed into his amethyst eyes. I've always loved his eyes. They were always so bright and innocent. 

Obviously, I can't corrupt him, by wishing that he would feel the same way about me that I feel about him. I've made my peace with that fact, but no matter how many I tell my mind, "No no no", my heart keeps saying, "Yes yes yes"

~*I will never find another lover 

Sweeter than you, sweeter than you 

And I will never find another lover 

More precious than you, more precious than you*~

I mindlessly stroll around the neighborhood, keeping my head low, not really knowing where I was headed. I wondered how Bakura had managed to confess his feelings to his hikari. Bakura was certainly no romantic, so it puzzled me as to how he had told Ryou how he felt, without using some sort of a disgusting sacrifice to show him. Though it would have been funny to see the poor British-boy run in horror from his insane, darker half. 

I hear whining, and I see Ryou and Bakura standing by a store, Ryou tugging on that Tomb Robber's sleeve, and Bakura pulling away, while his face looked slightly pink. I bite back a laugh as I walk passed the two, but the rotten albino saw me and turned around sharply, almost swinging Ryou off of him in a rather forceful manner. I pay no attention, just wanting to be alone to think.

"Oi! Pharaoh! Where's your precious hikari?" Bakura called after me. I kept walking, not wanting to have to answer that question. More than anything, I wanted to have Yugi by my side right at that moment, hanging onto my arm, resting his head on my shoulder. If I had enough courage to just come out and tell Yugi how I felt, it wouldn't have been a problem. But unfortunately, I didn't.

~*Boy you are 

Close to me, you're like my mother

Close to me, you're like my father 

Close to me, you're like my sister 

Close to me, you're like my brother 

You are the only one, you're my everything

And for you this song I sing, and*~

Mostly just ignoring everything around me, I kept walking, walking, wondering where I'll end up if I never stop. I touch the Sennen Puzzle briefly, realizing how it connected me to sweet Yugi. Even before I had met him, I always wanted to be with someone like him. Demo, I had never imagined that God would send me to such an angel. And one that I must protect at that. 

~*All my life I prayed for someone like you 

And I thank God that I 

That I finally found you

All my life I prayed for someone like you 

And I hope that you 

Feel the same way too 

Yes, I pray that you do love me too*~

Although I knew it was impossible for him to love me back, I couldn't help but wonder about the time I had walked into his room, and he had the Sennen Puzzle pressed against his lips. I just stood by the doorway, my hand still on the door knob. Yugi almost dropped the puzzle, his eyes were wide and his face was bright red. Through all the embarrassment, I couldn't help but marvel at how adorable, innocent, and angelically beautiful he looked at that moment. I had cleared my throat and closed to door, trying to calm my nerves down.

Now I wished I had acted different. 

I had never intended to fall in love with the boy I was supposed to protect. Somehow, those lovely eyes of his had lured me in, and I couldn't hold back. There were many times when I was alone with Yugi, that I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and kiss him with all the love I could muster in my heart. But I knew that if I ever did, then he would probably be disgusted by me, and I never wanted to take that risk.

No…I'd just wait until I was ready, and the time was right. But how long would that take? Yugi was still much of a stranger when I fell in love with him, but now that I _really_ know him, I can't help but love him even more. 

~*I said, you're all that I'm thinking of

Said I promise to never 

Fall in love with a stranger 

You're all I'm thinking of I praise the Lord above 

For sending me your love I cherish every hug 

I really love you so much*~

Without even thinking, I gently grab the Sennen Puzzle and I press my lips against it softly, adoring it because it saved me for my aibou. I gently place it back and I continue on my way, ignoring the happy couples that are walking hand in hand on the street. Why couldn't I have someone special? I buried my hands deeper into my pockets, looking up at the cloudy sky. Hmm, its started to snow. I must've figured as much.

~*All my life I prayed for someone like you

And I thank God that I 

That I finally found you 

All my life I prayed for someone like you 

And I hope that you 

Feel the same way too 

Yes, I pray that you do love me too*~

I stopped and shut my eyes, seeing Yugi's adorable face in my mind's eye. He was so innocent, so beautiful and pure. I couldn't expect him to love me, someone who was pure darkness. It was as if trying to get an Angel and a Demon to mix. It just didn't work that way. Yugi was too full of light and purity, and I was tainted with a dark soul. It was impossible to dream about that. No…I'd just have to be a friend to him. That is all I can ever be to him. A friend.

A smile touched my lips as I remembered how many times I felt so horrible inside, and yet one look from Yugi lit up my soul and banished all of my dark thoughts. He's like that light that everyone had in their hearts. Except Yugi is _my_ light, and no one else's. 

Sometimes at night, I would sneak into his room and watch my little angel sleep peacefully. Whenever he would have a nightmare, I'd cradle him in my arms, gently enough to not wake him. I just wanted to kiss the fears away, but I had to control myself, only showing my parental side to the boy, and not the side I wanted to express to him.

~*You're all that I ever know 

When you smile on my face 

All I see is a glow 

You turn my life around 

You picked me up when I was down 

You're all that I ever know 

When you smile my face glows 

You picked me up when I was down 

You're all that I ever know 

When you smile my face glows 

You picked me up when I was down *~

I was about to open my eyes when I felt someone run into me. Hard. I nearly fell backwards, but I managed to stay standing. I opened my eyes, and blinked several times when I saw who was on the ground.

"Yugi?" I almost exclaimed. I bent down, helping him up. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, um,….," Yugi stuttered, his face turning bright red. "I-I"

I helped Yugi stand, still holding onto his cold hands. I rubbed them together gently, trying to warm them. I felt Yugi shiver and I smiled warmly, loving this little moment we were having.

"You're cold, aibou," I cautioned. "You shouldn't have come out here." Yugi looked around us, and I was surprised that I was now at the park. It was empty, and for that I was happy. Happy to have this moment with just Yugi.

"I know…," Yugi said, stepping forward and resting his head on the crook of my neck.

~*And I hope that you 

Feel the same way too 

Yes I pray that you 

Do love me too*~

I let go of Yugi's hands slowly, trying to compose myself.

"Yugi, wha-"

I was interrupted though, as Yugi looked up and pressed his lips against my own. My eyes were wide, but I didn't pull away. Instead, I shut my eyes and wrapped my arms around Yugi, holding him as close to me as possible. I deepened the kiss, leaning closer to him, never wanting to separate from this bliss.

Yugi pulled away, his face bright red, panting for breath. My face was burning, but I immediately kissed Yugi again, wanting to show him how much I loved him. Yugi opened his mouth slightly, making the kiss deeper and more soul-searching than before. I pulled away slowly, realizing that Yugi's eyes were fogged over with tears. I kissed obth of his cheeks, and his lips again, before I leaned my head in, our foreheads touching. I lifted his hands, our fingers intertwining.

"Aishiteru, Yugi-kun," I whispered.

"Aishiteru Yami-chan," Yugi whispered back, kissing me again. "Aishiteru."

~*All my life I prayed for someone like you 

And I thank God that I 

That I finally found you

All my life I prayed for someone like you 

Yes, I pray that you do love me too…*~

^___^ Hope you enjoyed, Neko-chan! Please r/r! ^____^

__


End file.
